


Dreams

by Lenja98



Series: Togheter [3]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Calvin tells Jimmy about how he wanted to go to college when he was younger. Before reality shattered it, to what felt like a million pieces.
Relationships: Calvin (Virgin River)/Jimmy (Virgin River)
Series: Togheter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063466





	Dreams

They were at yet another rundown motel, far from any big city. Jimmy was sitting on the bed reading, and Calvin was lying beside him already in his sleep clothes. He didn't know what Jimmy was reading, and he didn't really care. With the old tv on low in the background and Jimmy beside him, Calvin could feel he would fall asleep any second now. But then the program on the tv changed to news. The topic covered the concern around how omega's all over the United States demanded rights to proper education, including college. Something in Calvin twisted painfully at this, suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping. He sat up in bed, and then went up to make his way over to his clothes, ignoring Jimmy’s concerned look as he went.

“I'm going out, just for a short walk. I'll be back soon.” And with that he closed the door. Not waiting on Jimmy to answer. 

As soon as Calvin made to sit up Jimmy had put the book down in his lap, expecting to be talked to. But now he just looked from the door, to the tv and then back again, a bit confused at what had just happened. He decided Calvin would tell him when he was ready, there was no point pressuring him. Jimmy went back to reading his book, the worry about Calvin nagging in the back of his head. 

When Jimmy noticed that he had read the same page three times now, he decided to put the book away. Maybe he could prepare for bed instead, Calvin did say he would be back soon.

Jimmy was in the small bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the door open and close. He expected Calvin to call out to him, but he didn’t hear anything except the rustle of clothes. 

When he came back out Calvin was already back in bed and under the covers. He looked over at Jimmy and patted the space beside him.

Instead of lying down beside Calvin, Jimmy sat down on the edge of the bed.

Calvin wasn’t looking at him and his hands were clenched in loose fists on top of the covers. Jimmy slowly moved his hand closer to Calvin’s. When the omega made no move away from him, he took Calvin’s hand and just held it. Waiting patiently for Calvin to speak when he was ready. 

“You know… When I was a kid I always dreamed of going to college.” Calvin said quietly with sadness in his voice.

“I used to imagine working with chemistry and space. Like what type of chemical engineering would help space exploration, and what possibilities exist on different planets. But then I ended up alone and on the streets, and learned the hard way that college for any omega was a rarity. Hearing it on tv reminded me of what I wanted with my life. And that in turn... just... uhm... made me sad I guess.” Here Calvin shrugs helplessly. He dares a look at Jimmy, who has an expression that means he is thinking hard. 

Jimmy moves closer and hugs Calvin to his side, and goes.

“If they ever allow omegas the same educational rights as everyone else, we could enroll you Calvin. And before you even think of saying no to me. We have the money, and you can get as many degrees as you want. You can apply for programs and courses that only do distance learning. Please at least think about it.”

Calvin untangled himself from Jimmy’s hold to stare at him like he had grown a second head, or were speaking a different language entirely.

“You… You would seriously let me do that?” He asks with both awe and suspicion in his voice.

“What do you mean let you? Of course I’d let you Calvin, hell I’ll even beg you to do it if I have to.” Was Jimmy’s slight distressed answer. He knew he didn’t have what it takes for it and he never felt the need either. But Calvin, his wonderful Calvin with a brain to easily outmatch any alpha, should definitely go to college.

Calvin looked at Jimmy for a long time before he went, “Okay. If they ever make it for omegas then sure.” He kissed Jimmy on his cheek and then laid down and turned around a bit to be comfortable. Jimmy realized this was all he was going to get on the topic. So he went up to turn the lights off and then go to bed properly.

Two years later the United States had made it possible and legal for any omega, with the finance, to apply and enroll in college. And Jimmy had enrolled Calvin fast as lightning. He didn’t end up studying astronomy or space exploration, opting instead for chemistry, biology and botany.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spellings, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).


End file.
